Kings peace Wiki
Welcome to the Kings peace Here we are to develop a new board game called the Kings peace. We will gather our thoughts and outline the game concepts. Plotline The King is dying and has no heirs. The noble houses all vie to strengthen their positions so their line will be the natural choice when the times comes for the noble houses gathers to choose a successor after the King perish. But their struggle to strengthen their positions must be performed with grace and behind locked door, for woe to those who breaks the Kings peace. Description The Kings peace is a map based board-game with territories where you can gather resources and stake your claim to different territories. Each round the players must deploy there subjects on the task - positions you want to use during that round. Resources in forms och different materials is required to build your armies, fortifications and to expand your production and territory. Diplomacy and economy is a large part as is trade with the other houses. One must always balance once position in the kingdom to not invoke the wrath of the other houses and the King. The game if played for a unknown number of rounds(years), the King holds on onto life until some one rightfully can take his place. There is a uncertainty to when the King will die. Each round consist of the following phases. * Winter - Planing. Allocate subjects, this is done by all players at the same time, this placement is hidden from the other players. * Spring - Expand realms and move armies. One at the time, starting with the player with the most power (after all being powerful gives you certain rights) you perform one of the task you have assign your subjects to. This continues until all task assign during the spring has been resolved. Players builds/upgrades there villages, forts, resource buildings. Armies can be moved to different locations or be assigned to whole territory's. * Summer - Power struggle. One at the time, starting with the player with the most power (after all being powerful gives you certain rights) you perform one of the task you have assign your subjects to. This continues until all task assign during the summer has been resolved. Players push there claims on different locations, Skirmish , perform court actions and strikes up diplomatic negotiation. * Autumn - Harvest, intrigue, trade and tax. Players first gather all resources from there holdings. Holdings that have been contested or have shifted owner during the summer campaign will yield less resources. During the yearly harvest festival at court the players uses power to intrigue to further there goals. Trade is not voluntary, the kingdom is prospering thanks to trade, so each territory allocates a portion of it's harvest to trade, with there neighboring territories.The nobles has not complete control over the trade, a territory next to a much more powerful territory will get part of the trade, as the power and riches spills over to the neighboring territories. But one part of the trade is up to the players to get the most out of this trade, and do you really want to help THAT noble house even tho they have a sweet offer. Tax, the king will have his due, all nobles must first pay there liege lords taxes, but if you are in the kings favor you will get taxed less, also holding different court offices will yield less of tax burden. After the king has taken his fair share, the rest is collected into the nobles house stores.To be used the next spring to expand the realm. Much of the kingdom has fallen into a state of poverty and disarray in the years as the king has fallen ill, and some territories does not acknowledge the Kings rule at all any longer. It is up to the players to shape the kingdom up to the glory of days past again, and they better hurry, the hardships of his failing kingdom is taking hard on the King, and he must not die until one of the noble houses can stake its claim to the throne and be acknowledged by the others. Game mechanics Area control: Territories contains locations. A territory can be contested when several different factions claims location in it. When a factions manage to control all the locations in a territory it gets acknowledged by the King as part of that noble house lands, and can no longer be contested by others. But to be able to be granted the sovereignty of an territory you must first present your case to the king, and getting access to the king can be hard, in the busy court intrigue. IE once you control all locations, you must somehow perform a political action to get the kings approval, this can be contested in the political part of the game by other players. Also if you fail to get the kings ruling this round, you can try the next round, given that you can retain all locations until then. Politics and diplomacy: Power is the currency in the game, it must be used to grow your realm, influens other players buy favors etc. The caveat is, there is a set amount and not like most game currency a free supply for who ever makes it, all power is available at the beginning of the game, then most controlled by the king, as the king grows weaker and the players grow, power will be transfererad to the players. But to gain power some one else must loose it. When you buy stuff with it, others gain that power. There is no bank, once released by the King power is retained by the noble houses. Competitive cooperation: if no player reaches the requirements to be chosen as the new king by the end of the game when the king dies, the kingdom descends into turmoil as the noble houses turn on each others in a devastating internal war. There is no winners then. If several has reached the condition, the last power struggle ensures, a quick political mini game, where the contestants bid for power to see who will be named king. The players must slow the deterioration of the King as much as they can so they have time to build up there power, but running the Kings bidding gives precious little time to further your own goals. Trade: is not voluntary, the kingdom is prospering thanks to trade, so each territory allocates a portion of it's harvest to trade, with there neighboring territories.The nobles has not complete control over the trade, a territory next to a much more powerful territory will get part of the trade, as the power and riches spills over to the neighboring territories. But one part of the trade is up to the players to get the most out of this trade, and do you really want to help THAT noble house even tho they have a sweet offer. Evolving subjects/characters: '''The subjects of each noble, used to perform actions all comes with unique skills and has hidden agendas. They can also evolve during the game, level upp if you will, geting better at some task, or get negativ bonuses if they fail at certain tasks. '''TODO: This concept must be thought of further, since all actions should be resolved with the tower, does all this just comes down to adding extra cubes for certain test? Events: '''With a weakening king, the kingdom is subjected for all types of hardships, bandits plunders the countrysides, cities revolts, pirats raids the coasts, famine, great building projects that must be undertaken . It is up to the players to cooperate and protect there liege's domains. To resolves battles/events When the players cooperates to over come a special event, they secretly choose how many resources cubes they are to contribute to the task, and throws them into a cube tower (the same concept that is used in shogun). What kind of resources (armies,stone, metal, power) is required to overcome the event is detailed on the event. If enough of the player cubes comes out to outnumber the event cubes, the players wins. '''TODO Mechanics how the cubes are lost, one per event cube, but what happens to the rest, do they get them back, do the one that contributed the most get some spoils from the others. The "winner" of the event, that get the kings praise (and power) is it the noble with most cubes falling out of the tower? Failing to overcome the event the toll of seeing his kingdom further deteriorate will weekend the King and speed up his demise. But committing to much of your resources to the events, will leave you with very few resources to advance your own goals and develop your realms. The tower of resolve: '''Used to resolve all types of events, skirmishes and power struggles. '''TODO: Mechanis, I think that Unlike shogun, the tower is cleared of cubes after each use. But then the tower really need to be easily emptied. Game concepts Game map The map consists of an dozens or so territories in a fixed map. Alternatively we have some kind of map tiles that we assemble randomly. Option: A puzzle board with some of the pieces of set territories like the capital, lesser houses being static non removable, and the rest of the territories can be placed in the board on random locations. Territories Each territory have a handfull of map spots, every game random base resources are generated at these spots. Also different unique location exist. Noble house Each player represent a noble house vying to win the throne when the King dies. Lesser noble house The players are not the only nobles in the kingdom, there are old distinguished houses represented in the game, each occupy a territory and branches out in locations around them. They can like the players be contested with to claim there lands and be swayed to cast there votes for you in different manners. Each lesser house keeps track of your actions against them,they will remember your wrong doings, making it more expensive for you to get them to back you in different court intrigues and in the final voting, but memories are fleeting, so each year your transaction against them will fade away. But if you treat them all fair, they will be sitting on all those precious holdings you so desperately want. You can in different ways sway a house to subject to you and swear loyalty to you, doing so vill give you another subject to control during play. Resources Are used to buy and build different uppdrages in the game. Wood, Metal and Stone are present on different map spots at the start of the game. Resource buildings can be built to upgrade there output. These buildings can be upgraded even further to further bolster the output, each upgrade becoming progressively more expensive. Villages are what supplies manpower, some are present at the start of the game, others can be created and placed during the game. They can be upgraded to a town and then to a city. Power is gained from many different things, the size of your armies, your sovereignty over villages, resource location and unique locations, and your forts. The following resources are present in the game: * Wood: Used to build and upgrade villages, resource buildings, armies and forts. * Metal: Used to build and upgrade villages, resource buildings, armies and forts * Ston: Used to build and upgrade villages, resource buildings, armies and forts * Manpower: Used to uphold your armies * Power: Power is used to influence the court, strike deals with your fellow houses and to further your political ambitions. It is a set amount and not like most game currency a free supply for who ever makes it, all power is available at the beginning of the game, then most controlled by the king, as the king grows weaker and the players grow, power will be transfererad to the players. But to gain power some one else must loose it. When you buy stuff with it, others gain that power. There is no bank, once released by the King power is retained by the noble houses. Subjects Each player draws 3 subjects at the start of the game, subjects are noble person under your rule, your enforces and doers, and are placed during the spring phase on to different task locations. They have a token and a corresponding card. Each subject has special skills stated on their card, that makes them better or worse at different tasks. Also each subject has a own agenda. During setup, a secret agenda card is drawn and placed in secret under the subjects card. This agenda can be discovered during the intrigue phase by your opposing player, if they try to befriend your subject, but the agenda can never by discovered by the subjects ruler. Using influence others can possibly sway your subject to switch side, sabotage your action, or even investigate a open rebellion against you. During play, more subjects can be recruited to your cause, as your realm grows. Subjects do have wills of there own, and can improve during game, will you be the proud liege of the greatest commander the kingdom has ever seen? OPTIONS: ''' * The starting 3 subjects are your own family, that you can not loose/betray you. * They come in three different roles, Military, Development, Political. And can be only be used on the corresponding actions. * 2 Subjects of the wrong role, can be used to accomplish any role, giving you ability to do dubbel actions in one area. Actions The different actions you can set your subjects to accomplish. They come in three different types military, development, political. * Military actions - '''TODO What kind of actions? * Development actions - TODO What kind of actions? * Political actions - TODO what kind of actions? Trade Trade is not voluntary, the kingdom is prospering thanks to trade, so each territory allocates a portion of it's harvest to trade, with there neighboring territories.The nobles has not complete control over the trade, a territory next to a much more powerful territory will get part of the trade, as the power and riches spills over to the neighboring territories. But one part of the trade is up to the players to get the most out of this trade, and do you really want to help THAT noble house even tho they have a sweet offer. Armies Armies are not directly used to fight with, the are abstracted by company tokens. Each location(Village, resource, fort, unique location) requires a set amount of be safe. The problem is there will never be enough troops to protect all your claims, unless you expand really slow. But rapid expansion is important to win, after all the other houses are rushing to expand. The more your location is under there required defense allocation, the less the kings peace will be disturbed if someone take over your claim. But fret not, you can use diplomacy to raise the stakes for another house to attack you. Other then being placed on locations armies can also be placed in forts. The fort it self requires a defense force, but forts are the only location where you can overstack armies. Meaning you can have more cubes then stated as minimum defense force on the fort. These troops can be used in the tower of resolve in skirmishes to protect locations in the territory that the fort resides in. Armies can be used to take over under defended locations. This bid on the claim on an location is called a skirmish since all out battle is not allowed. But even a skirmish will incur the wrath of the king, and if it's a non player the ill will of the lesser house. Armies are formed using 2 manpower, but every army you have will cost you one manpower in upkeep. So the larger army you form, the more expensive upkeep, should you not have enough manpower to retain all your armies, they will begin to disband. Skirmish A player can take over the claim of a location that is under defended. If the current owner have a fully staffed defense, the location can not change owners.To do so he must allocate armies to the territory where the location is located. He then allocate them to the different locations he wants to contend. All allocations must be done before you resolve any skirmishes in the tower of resolve There is some more things that can affect the outcome of a skirmish, the Subjects skills, Unique locations, event cards etc. But in short throw the attacking and the defending players cubes into the tower of resolve, for the cubes that comes out again remove attacker cube one per defender, if there is enough attackers to fully staff the location it shifts owner. If not, remove one attacker per defender, then the defender gets back one of the lost defenders and retains the location. If the attacker wins, he must fully staff the location, and move the exes solders to one of his castle in this or the neighboring territories. If the defender wins, he must fully staff the location if able (his honor requires him to bolster the defenses and assert his claim) and send any excess soldiers back to the fort from where they came. The kings peace Players can not attack each other directly, they can perform skirmishes where they contest locations where the others has not established absolute control. But doing so disturbs the kings peace, a gauge used to prevent players to pick to much on each others and focus on the coop part. Also incurring more penalties for attacking weaker players then strong once, it it used as a game balancing mechanic. Game balance To help players that fall behind, or is hit hard by the other players two mechanism will help them to recuperate. * Trade being neighbor to a powerhouse territory will rub off, prosperity will seep into the poverty stricken territory from its more fortunate neighbors. * The Kings peace, the more a nobel house is attacked or down on its luck, the more wrath nobel houses picking on the weekend house will get from the king. After all no one breaks the Kings peace! Questions to answer * How many players will there be? 2-5 players * How long should the game be? 2-3 hours * What choices will the player make, and when will they make them? Action token placement will determine what they can do on there round. What locations to develop How to protect there locations Political bids Trade * How will the player make these choices? * How will one player's choice impact the other players? * How will the players interact with each other? Trade, diplomacy, and lay claim to locations. * Are there any choices that can be made by one player, but not by the others? * How does the game progress? Is it strictly turn-based, or is it in rounds with phases? * What actions will the player be able to take? Military actions: moving companies to defend locations, moving armies to threaten/defend locations. Political actions: * How will the outcome of an action be determined? Military actions, no luck/dice rolling for skirmishes? Political actions will be determined with diplomacy and power currency Development actions, locations will be upgraded * What is the player's goal? Expand his realm, accumulate power while preventing his opponents doing so. * How can the player win? Power is used as a currency, to do things in the game, but also used to determine the winner. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse